Dirty Little Secret
by evieeden
Summary: Bella gets an unexpected visitor at work. Advent story written for 4th December.


**Happy 4****th**** December everyone. I hope you're all keeping well and that the month isn't too busy for you all. Today's offering is a bit nicer than yesterday's so I hope you all like it.**

**Tons of thanks today go to the amazing idealskeptic who is utterly fabulous and without whom these fics wouldn't get written or betad. As always, I don't own Twilight.**

**Dirty Little Secret**

I was attempting to wrestle a sleeping bag back onto the shelf at Newton's when I felt him looming behind me, his hands coming up to assist mine. My body froze, the hairs on the back of my neck rising in response to his proximity. My breathing sped up and my hands fell weakly to the shelf in front of me, leaving him to deal with the hefty merchandise.

This was new.

He had never approached me in public where anyone could see us, and I didn't know what to think.

I knew I should feel guilty; he was my true dirty little secret, the competition Edward never knew he had. Edward always assumed that it was Jacob he had to worry about, and none of us did anything to disabuse him of that idea, but he was wrong.

I had been wrong too about this relationship. The first time it happened I panicked until he reassured me with a nonchalant, "Don't worry about it. We're not like that."

No-one, it seemed, was like what they pretended to be.

As if knowing that my attention had wandered, he leaned further in and dragged his nose up my neck making me gasp. He had my attention now.

I stayed as still as I could as his nose was followed by his mouth, tiny kisses pressed up and down the length of my jugular.

His hands, which had been braced against the shelf above our heads, suddenly moved out of my sight and in the quiet of the shop, I heard the sound of his zip being lowered.

That raised some protest.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly, trying not to raise my voice too loud. "We're in public."

"There's no-one in the store."

"Mike is," I protested.

"Mike." He laughed at the name. "Mike is in the storeroom doing stock work and will be for some time by the looks of it. I'll hear him if he decides to come out."

He grasped the bottom of my khaki skirt and tugged it up sharply over my ass and around my waist. I tried to stop him but like so many of my friends, he was infinitely stronger than me and my resistance was easy to overcome.

I slapped my hands down on the side of my panties to stop him from removing those too. Fat lot of good it did. Instead of pulling my underwear down, he merely shifted it aside and sank a finger into me up to his knuckle.

I groaned at the sudden invasion, wanting to pull away but finding myself rocking my body back and forth on that finger. Without speaking, he added a second and then clasped his other hand over my mouth, stifling the moan that emerged at his action.

This should have been horrifying.

I was at work. We were in public. Anyone could just walk in and see us, me with my skirt pushed as high as it would go and his with his jeans unbuckled and unzipped.

I tried to resist again.

"What about the security cameras?" Even as I said it I felt a wave of dread wash over me. _The cameras!_ How could I have been so stupid as to forget them?!

I pushed his talented fingers away and started to spin around. I needed to get to the main office before anyone else saw that tape. His grip, one hand on my wrist, the other on my waist, stopped me from turning completely. Instead, his grasp twisted me so that I was forcibly facing the shelves once more.

His mouth moved closer to my ear. "Oh, what a coincidence. Looks like the security camera isn't facing where it should today. Someone should really sort that out."

The hand on my waist moved to my other wrist – steel bands holding me in place. They raised my hands so they were pressed against the shelf edge.

His voice took on a harder edge. "If you move these from that shelf, I'm going to have to tie you up and imagine how much more embarrassing that would be if we were caught."

He was serious. He was always serious.

My fingers curled around the shelf edge. His fingers returned to my panties. This time he took no care. I gasped loudly as he thrust three fingers inside me and immediately began pumping them in and out, his thumb circling my clit.

Small whimpers emerged from my mouth as I squirmed under his ministrations. My body alternated between pushing back onto his fingers and trying to get away when the sensations became too much.

The swirling and clenching in my stomach grew and a fine tremble began in my legs that I couldn't control.

So close, so very very close.

And then his voice murmured in my ear again. "Remember not to make a sound. We don't want Mike to hear and come and find you here, quivering all over my hand like this."

Shudders wracked through my body as my orgasm coursed through me and I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop my cry from being too loud. His arm wrapped around my waist and stopped me from falling.

I panted and sagged into his body. He crooned softly to me, the nonsensical noises lulling me down from my high. His body breathed in time with mine and I could almost relax fully.

Almost.

The second I had recovered enough to support my own weight, I was roughly turned around so I was facing him. His eyes flashed as he glared at me.

"You didn't listen to me."

I frowned, the haze in my head from my orgasm still clouding my thoughts. "What?"

He scowled, but there was a glimmer in his expression that was more anticipatory than angry.

"I told you to keep your hands on the shelf and you didn't. You didn't listen to me and now there are consequences for that."

A clatter came from the stock room at that moment and I flinched, listening for the signs that Mike might return and discover us at any minute. No further noise came from the back of the store though and I felt my tense shoulders begin to relax. I shouldn't have let my guard down.

While I was distracted, he had retrieved a length of rope from somewhere and wrapped it around my wrists before I could protest.

When I hissed in disbelief and tried to tug my hands free, he stilled my frantic motions and raised one eyebrow.

"I told you what would happen if you took your hands off the shelf. This is your punishment. Well, the first part anyway."

"What?"

He pushed on my shoulders and I glared up at him.

"Come on," he cajoled. "You got yours already, it's only fair that you reciprocate."

"I did not agree to this," I whispered. "I didn't even agree to you coming here."

It was a shame really that my words would've had more impact if I hadn't been sliding awkwardly onto my knees. My tied hands made balancing awkward, but when I felt myself tipping, his hands were there to steady me.

He was still hard and I raised my hands to hold the base of his cock while I slipped my mouth over the tip, my tongue flicking up the underside and around the head. He didn't moan or grunt, but beneath my hands I could feel his body tensing and his breath came faster.

I loved this. I hated to admit it to myself, but I loved every minute.

The clandestine nature of the encounter, the sense of urgency, the feel of his body shaking beneath my ministrations as I withdrew my mouth to lick around his dick before pushing my lips around him once more.

I wanted to touch him, to feel more of him underneath my hands, but the rope restricted my movements and I alternate between dipping my hands down to stroke my fingers over his balls, before lifting them again to cup my palms around his dick.

Breathing deeply through my nose, I pushed my mouth further down him, closing my eyes as his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallowed heavily around my gag reflex.

"Fuck."

Gripping my hair, he dragged me off him. I pouted but he quickly urged me upwards and spun me around again, pressing me back against the shelving. His fingers returned to my centre, dipping back underneath my underwear and circling my clit making me gasp again. Seconds later his fingers vanished and his cock pressed inside me taking my breath away.

He wasted no time by taking it slow, both of us had already had more than enough foreplay, but began pounding into me. His arm wrapped around my stomach, stopping my body from jolting against the shelving with each thrust. His other hand gripped my hip so tightly that I knew I would bruise afterwards, using his hold to sink his cock deeper, his balls slapping against my ass.

I tried my best not to cry out, but I couldn't helped the small whimpers and cries that escaped my throat, especially as my bound hands prevented me from reaching back and touching him.

The fingers resting on my stomach crept down to rub lightly over my clit again and I felt the swirling tightening in my core begin again. His pushes into me were getting harder and I could tell that he was getting closer to his own orgasm. As if on cue, he began to mutter in my ear.

"That's right. You're getting close, aren't you? Do you know how hard it makes me to see my cock sinking inside you like this? To know that I would have to do is push just the right spot..." He shifted his hips and the next time he thrust into me, his dick hit that extra-sensitive spot guaranteed to make me squeal. He barely got his hand around my mouth in time to stop us being caught. "...and you'd alert Mike to your precarious situation." He gave a wicked laugh and I shudder as he hit that spot again.

My walls began to flutter around his dick and he hissed.

We were both so close. So close...

The bell above the door rang out.

I caught my breath as he stilled inside me.

Footsteps against the tiled floor echoed loudly around the store and I bit my lip sharply.

Shit!

I should've known something like this was going to happen!

"Hello?" an unfamiliar male voice called out. Crap! Of all the times get a customer. "Anyone here?"

I tried to push the body behind me away, remembering too late that my hands were tied.

"Get off me," I whispered sharply. "I need to go."

"No, you don't. Mike's already coming from the stockroom to give that gentleman the appropriate _service_."

On the last word, I felt his cock withdraw slightly before pushing back inside me. As if that was all my body had been waiting for, the tightening sensation in my stomach increased, winding to an almost uncomfortable point.

Through the rushing in my ears, I could hear male voices talking as Mike chatted with the customer. The voices appeared to be coming closer, but another half-hearted protest was flatly ignored by my companion.

"Do you honestly think that I'd let them catch us?" he murmured in my ear, his husky voice making my stomach clench. "We could be out of sight before they took a step into the aisle."

He picked up speed as he pounded into me once more and I lifted my bound hands and bit down onto them to stop any noise from escaping.

The noise made by Mike and the customer got closer and I realised with a start that pushed the cock inside me deeper that they were just a single aisle away.

"Of course," that sinful voice whispered in my ear again, "being able to move quickly won't help you if they happen to peek through the shelves. What do you imagine they'd think if they saw you like this – pressed up against the shelves, trussed up with your skirt hitched around your waist? If they knew you weren't such a good girl after all?"

I gulped heavily and squeezed my eyes shut.

My body clenched around his and he chuckled lowly.

"You like that, don't you? Knowing that we could be caught any minute. It makes you hot."

He punctuated his sentence with another powerful thrust.

I shook my head, but he just laughed softly.

"Don't try to deny it. You know I can tell."

His fingers which had stilled over my folds when the door bell had rung out began to move again, first circling lightly over my clit, before he scissored the bundle of nerves between two fingers and began to rub more vigorously.

It was just too much. I was on sensory overload. And he was right. Every whispered word was right. I was enjoying this, far more than I should have been as well. The thought of getting caught...

My body gave a shiver of anticipation, the tingling in my skin shooting over my body to gather at my centre where his dick and his hands so skilfully worked me over.

A flick of his thumb was all it took.

My teeth sunk down hard on my hand as my body contracted around his and stars burst in front of my closed eyelids.

I wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, to yell his name, but instead I forced my hand further into my mouth to stifle any noise as my back arched.

My whole body seized and then relaxed as my orgasm washed over me and seconds later I felt him thrust harder into me, his body jerking as he reached his own climax with a muffled curse.

Shivers were running up and my spine as he stroked his hands over my still-covered breasts, slipping briefly under my shirt to caress my stomach and sides. One hand darted down to rest over my mound before he pulled back, withdrawing from my body.

I let out a small whimper at that, every nerve still firing, making the movement extra sensitive, but luckily the other two people in the store had moved back towards the cash register while I was still in an orgasmic stupor so they didn't hear me.

There was a clink as he redid his belt buckle, zipping himself back into his pants, and moment later, I felt him adjust my underwear so it was covering me fully once more and pull my skirt back down.

He stepped closer once more, his arms reaching around to my wrists. A light tug and my hands were free, the rope fluttering down onto the floor. He ran his thumbs over the marks left on my wrists where I had struggled against the bindings.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I reassured him.

He kissed me on the side of my neck, the first time his lips had met my skin that evening.

His forefinger reached out to trace the bite mark on my hand.

"It's a good thing you didn't draw blood here. I wouldn't have cared about being quiet if you had."

I blushed and he laughed against my cheek, his cool breath stirring my hair.

"You might want to go and clean up in the bathroom," he suggested. "And put a sweater on otherwise someone's going to see those wrists."

I nodded. "Will I see you later?"

"I'll be around."

I turned my head and looked at him, meeting his eyes at last. He grinned and then caught my mouth with his, stealing my breath away once more.

With a pat on the ass he was gone and I was left clinging onto the shelf for balance trying to work out what had just happened.

I had just had sex, at work, tied up, with Mike and a customer a single aisle away.

On wobbly legs I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned up, splashing cold water on my face and trying to look more composed so I could go out and face Mike without him guessing what I had been up to.

I got back to the front of the store just as the customer was leaving, the bell signalling his departure.

"Bella, hey! Where have you been? We had a customer."

"Sorry," I apologised, "I was just in the bathroom. Girl stuff. I didn't realise I was out there so long."

Mike flinched at the mention of female issues and quickly changed the subject.

"No problem. I heard the guy anyway, so it's not a big deal."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Well, I'm back now and I promise not to run off again. Do you want to finish off the stock work or do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll finish it," he said amiably.

He got halfway to the stock room and then turned back.

"Bella?"

I looked up from the counter where I had moved. "Yes?"

"Is there a problem with your truck? 'Cos I could've given you a ride home if you needed one."

I frowned. "No, it's fine. I drove myself here today."

"Oh, I thought... Never mind." He started walking away again, but I had to ask.

"What did you think, Mike?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm so tired from studying for finals that I'm seeing things. I could've sworn I saw Jasper Hale in the parking lot a minute ago."

Still laughing, he disappeared out the back and I bit my lip to stop my own giggles from escaping. Thank God for Mike's inattentiveness.

For now at least our secret was still that.

Secret.


End file.
